


Точка отсчёта

by XTOHb



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Беседа на заре существования Азерота. Юный Нелтарион, неприветливый Ноздорму и огромный мир, который обоим предстоит охранять.AU относительно "Рассвета Аспектов".





	Точка отсчёта

— Как ты тут оказался? 

Нелтарион слишком занят, чтобы отвечать на вопрос. Его интересует только Поверхность: свинцовые тучи, движущиеся высоко над головой, и тёмно-синее море, ходящее ходуном совсем рядом. Он дышит на пальцы — тут, сверху, холоднее, чем в подземельях. Совсем так, как он представлял. 

— Кажется, я тебя спрашиваю, — существо, стоящее напротив, недовольно морщится. Оно рыхлое, как осадочные породы, и Нелтарион хочет, чтобы налетел ветер. И развеял существо по песчинкам. 

— Я сбежал, — говорит он, шмыгая носом. — Они живут, копаясь в земле и следуя законам старейшин. Но разве крылья нужны не для того, чтобы летать здесь?

Существо наклоняет голову. Прислушивается, словно стараясь вникнуть в слова Нелтариона. Интересно, понимает ли? Задевают ли его за живое слова или их недостаточно?

— Да, — наконец говорит оно. — Да. Кто-то прячется под землёй, кто-то — вне времени. Это нормально. Естественно.

Нелтариону кажется, что существо издевается. Естественно… Он не всегда может отделить настоящее от прошлого. Не всегда отличает краткое от долговечного. А существование вне времени для него — это что-то из мифов о Титанах-творцах. 

— Ты Титан? 

Вопрос вырывается раньше, чем Нелтарион успевает его обдумать. На рыхлом лице существа заметно меняется ландшафт. Существо кажется удивлённым. 

— Нет, — отвечает оно. — Нет, какой из меня титан?

Говорит оно именно «титан». С маленькой буквы. Как «старейшина»: мудрец, царь, военный вождь… но не Создатель. Почти равный, хоть и великий. 

— Обычный всесильный титан, — огрызается Нелтарион. — Кем же ты ещё можешь быть? 

Изумрудные глаза существа недобро прищуриваются. Нелтарион успевает несколько раз пожалеть о сказанном.  
  
— Драконом-хранителем, может быть? Хранителем Времени, — существо вновь морщится, глядя на него. — Поменьше восхищения во взгляде, пожалуйста: мне неуютно. Очень.

Нелтарион спохватывается, и закрывает рот, приоткрывшийся от удивления. Он никогда не слышал о других драконах, а тем более — о драконах-хранителях. Только его собственный род, род чёрных змеев, был ведом ему, но существу он почему-то верит.

— Хранитель… — уважительно, с большой буквы, произносит Нелтарион. — Ты прогонишь меня, Хранитель?

Лицо Хранителя снова меняется. Изменения неуловимы, но он, кажется, улыбается.

— Даже если бы я не знал твоего будущего, Нелтарион, — глаза-изумруды видят, как он вздрагивает, когда слышит своё имя, — я не смог бы загнать такого способного малого обратно под землю. Даже если бы я не знал… То, что ты выбрался сам, говорит о многом. О многом. Тебе будет принадлежать мир, если ты того пожелаешь. Да.

Нелтарион почему-то краснеет. Ему приятно, что некто великий — не старейшина даже, а Хранитель! — оценил его старания. И как высоко оценил! Он горд за себя, но что-то странное слышится ему в голосе Хранителя. Что-то, что пробуждает в нём неуместное любопытство и заставляет его снова задавать необдуманные вопросы.

— А что такого особенного в моём будущем?

Он делает шаг вперёд, и ему кажется, что Хранитель начинает рассыпаться на песчинки. Он протягивает руку, но хватает только пустоту. 

— Не трогай меня, пожалуйста, я не люблю этого, — говорит Хранитель откуда-то из-за спины. — Не трогай, и я отвечу на твой вопрос.

Нелтарион разворачивается к нему лицом и послушно кивает, глядя, как ветер собирает песчинки обратно в рыхлую фигуру. Он ждёт рассказа о своём будущем величии, он надеется, что ему поручат важное дело…

— Пойдём, тут недалеко, совсем недалеко, — говорит Хранитель вместо этого. — Нам ещё со многим нужно разобраться. 

И это тоже ответ на вопрос.

Хранитель идёт неспешно, но Нелтарион невольно ускоряет шаг, желая побыстрее добраться до места. Он сгорает от нетерпения и уже знает, что будет делать для того, чтобы мир принадлежал ему. 


End file.
